


Warming Up

by UngentlemanlyConduct



Series: UngentlemanlyConduct’s One-Shot Emporium [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngentlemanlyConduct/pseuds/UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: It’s winter. It’s cold. It’s the perfect weather to snuggle.A kind-of sequel thing to ‘Indecisive.’
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Series: UngentlemanlyConduct’s One-Shot Emporium [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Warming Up

“Oh, Riko!” You cheered as her girlfriend arrived, shivering through even her winter wear. “You made it! Chika and I were worried about you. Come on in, get yourself warm.” 

“T-thank you,” Riko quickly replied, finally glad to be out of the cold. It was far too cold to just be standing outside. “Is Chika here already?” 

“Mm! She’s sitting over by the fire in the living room. Put your things over there, I’ll let her know you’re here.” 

“Great… I’ll be there in a minute.” She gave her host a quick kiss before You went off, leaving Riko to take her coat and boots off. She was already in love with her. And Chika, too.   
Riko has two wonderful girlfriends, who she loved. Who loved her. And she couldn’t be happier.

It’s been a few months now since they had started to go out together. It was a bit confusing at times, deciding who’d get her on which days. But when Riko’s answer to who she’d rather see default to a panicked _‘B-both of you!’_ every time, they decided it would just be easier to all go on their dates together.   
They made it work, though. Despite her indecisive nature trying to break it at every turn. Sometimes she’d get a little bold and make a decision for a date idea, but mostly she left it down to the others. Like tonight, when You invited her and Chika to come over for movies and hot chocolates.  
Those small things they did for her… she counted her blessings every day.

With her coat and boots put away Riko found her way to the living room, enveloped in a soothing warmth. An immediately inviting heat drew her closer to the fireplace, where Chika was bundled up in front of the warm blaze. Silently, she crept up behind her, hoping to surprise her - but the ginger’s senses around her were sharper than she expected. In a flash, she turned around and grabbed Riko’s arm, tugging her into her embrace. 

“Heeey, Rikoooo!” Chika excitedly greeted her. “Come on! Warm yourself up!” She gently tugged at Riko’s sleeve, encouraging her under the blanket and next to the heat. The pianist didn’t resist, on her part. “You-chaan, come over here!” 

“Just a sec, guys!” You shouted from the kitchen. “I’m finishing off the drinks!” 

“Fine, your loss!” The ginger didn’t hesitate to pull her girlfriend even closer, burying her head and body into her. “Mmm… Riko’s so soft…” Chika muttered, sinking even further into Riko’s embrace. 

“And Chika’s hot, too…” She quietly replied - before her face turned a shade of scarlet. “Er… I mean, you’re… warm. Warm, yes.” The ginger smirked a little, then pressed even closer to her.

“Guys, drinks are… ready…” You had to set their drinks aside as she caught the two of them casually kissing. She was incensed - not at the making out, but at not being involved in it. “Hey, Chikaaa! You said you’d wait for me before we started the kissing!” 

“In my defense, You,” Chika broke off to answer. “Riko just called me hot. And then her cute face just asked for me to kiss her.” 

“Oh, she did?” Riko could only furiously nod, unable to hide her growing embarrassment as You slipped behind her and guided her own body into them. “Then she has to think I’m hot as well, right?” With gentle hands, she took Riko’s head and caught her lips with her own. At the same time, Chika took the chance to plant kisses down her neck. The two of them attacked her with affection, letting their hands wander where they may.  
Riko herself had totally submitted herself to their combined assault. This was bliss, a scene taken right out of one of her doujins. The two women she loved, cornering her, showering her with affection. She wished this would never end, that they could stay like this forever.

“Hey…” You muttered, breathless. “We should have that chocolate… don’t want to waste it…”   
“Yeah…” Chika agreed, and, with warm mugs in hand, the three of them settled under the same blanket, watching the flames dance. Keeping each other warm, occasionally showing their affection to each other.

This was bliss for Riko. She loved them, they loved her.  
They couldn’t be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know what happened either. It was cuddly snuggly one minute then hardcore kissing the next.


End file.
